


Why Did I Fall For Those Eyes

by Olivia5Hemmings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Children, Crush, Cute, F/M, Kids, Oneshot, ReaderxReid, Reid, Reid/Reader - Freeform, ReidxReader, Romance, Spencer Reid - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, idk anymore, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia5Hemmings/pseuds/Olivia5Hemmings
Summary: The moment Spencer Reid knew he wanted a kid was on Halloween night.





	Why Did I Fall For Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while watching Season 8, Episode 5. So enjoy (:

 

The moment Spencer Reid knew he wanted a kid was on Halloween night.

They had just come back from a case and were finishing up their paperwork in the office when JJ came in. She spread her arms out and with a big smile, announced that Henry decided to go trick-or-treating after all.

He had been scared that the monsters were real, but after much convincing on his parents part he realized he could fight them like his parents did on a daily basis.

But what made Reid’s heart swell was when he saw who he was dressed as. “His favorite profiler” ended up being Spencer.

Watching Henry smile as he walked into the room warmed Reid’s heart. How could he not find that endearing?

He looked at the mini version of him and thought; he wouldn’t mind having a mini Reid around all the time. That’s when he realized that he actually wanted a mini him around.

He could hear the adoring laughs of everyone in the room as they watched him and Henry.

But what really got him was the smile on your face when he looked up. The way you watched the two of them and the way your smile made him blush.

That was also the moment he realized that he wanted a kid with you.

Not because he had a crush or anything. No way.

Obviously it was because you were the best candidate. The kid would have his brains and your looks. They would be beautiful and smart. They would be strong willed and confident (more like stubborn) like you as well, that was a must.

He also knew you. He knew that you would be a great mother. He had seen you with kids before, you were a natural.

You were perfect.

But like any smart man would, he kept his mouth shut, because he wasn’t out to ruin his friendship.

So he just smiled back at you, and got ready to go home for the night. Ignoring the fact that he just had a life changing revelation.

—

The moment Reid realized he loved you wasn’t long after the first discovery.

It was actually 2 weeks after that Halloween when you guys were on yet another case.

You were in Miami and you and Reid were sent to interview a witness. He was strong and had these really blue eyes that kept staring at you with hunger.

He only had eyes for you the whole time he was being questioned. But you didn’t seem very interested, or at least you didn’t let on that you did.

Reid could feel the jealousy building inside him but he pushed it down. He knew you would never go for some guy like this one, he was rude and cocky. Reid knew what you liked and it wasn’t this guy.

Actually to be fair, you didn’t like anyone that wasn’t one of your celebrity crushes. You never talked about anyone in your life that you liked romantically. And when guys and girls alike threw themselves at you, you always turned them down.

And it always gave Reid huge satisfaction to know that you would never being going home with anyone but him after cases and nights out.

That’s when it all just sorta clicked for him. He always knew he had a crush on you, he just never let himself admit that. But now, looking at the way you looked at this man so carelessly, only to turn to Reid and smile brightly, he knew.

God, he knew now. Spencer was in love with not only his co-worker, but best friend to top it all off.

It broke his heart while also mending it simultaneously. He was definitely in for an emotional ride.

—

The moment Reid’s wish came true, the team was out drinking together.

Reid was stuck at the table watching everyone’s stuff like usual. But unlike usual, you were sat right next to him (that was normal) but you had decided to stay sober with him all night (that was not normal).

You usually liked to relax and unwind with a minimum of one drink, but today you were chatting his ear off with empty hands.

He didn’t mind in the slightest but it was unlike you. It all made sense though when you suddenly went quiet.

“Can I tell you something?” You asked suddenly and Reid nodded immediately. You looked like you needed someone to talk to. You pinched your eyebrows together and bit your lip. Reid caught every moment with his eyes. “This would have been so much easier to say after a few drinks.” You mumbled to yourself but then your head at the thought. “No. I need to be sober to say this.” You debated with yourself.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. You’re obviously stressing over this and I think our job is stressful enough that you don’t need more of it.” Reid tried but you shook your head. Insistent as always.

“I like someone.” You said quickly and he nodded.

“Ok?” He said, in obvious disappointment that he hoped you didn’t catch. He didn’t really wanna hear the rest of what you said, but he listened because he was a good friend.

“And it’s someone on our team.” You spoke slowly.

Reid’s mind went into overdrive. Was it Morgan? That was the obvious answer. He was fit, funny, handsome and every girl practically threw themselves at him. But Reid just couldn’t see that. You looked at him like an older brother.

Okay. Was it Rossi? He couldn’t much see that either, but he knew you guys connected over books and you even had some inside jokes. You even hung out with him on the weekends sometimes. You had a lot in common but Rossi never showed interest in you. Again, he thought that was just a really close friendship.

He didn’t even consider Hotch as a possibility because he knew you wouldn’t go after him. He had a kid and had just found a new relationship. He was happy, besides you looked at him as a father figure.

He didn’t think you were into girls but maybe he was wrong? He knew JJ was off limits, because you weren’t a home wrecker. Maybe Penelope? You guys were awfully close but isn’t that just how friends were? Maybe-

“Reid it’s you. I like you.” You interrupt his thoughts and he just stares blankly for a few seconds before you start to freak out. You start mumbling apologies and moving to get up. Your cheeks were almost as red as the lights on the dance floor.

All Reid could hear was Morgan’s voice in his head. He always told him to take a risk and he knew how ridiculed he would get about this on Monday if he didn’t do it, so he took a chance. Something he never did much, but he was willing to do with you.

He leaned forward and kissed you. You froze up but relaxed almost instantly. “I like you too.” Reid whispered against your lips and after another long conversation (this time about your relationship), Reid walked out of the bar with his hand in yours for the first time ever. Just like he always wanted.

The non stop questions from everyone at work on Monday was a different situation.

—

The moment Reid’s dreams came true was exactly 1 year, 6 months and 5 days after that night.

It had been a gruesome couple weeks of you waking up with morning sickness before he took you to the doctors. His palms were sweaty as he waited for the news.

You had complained the whole way there but he was beyond reason. When it came to you, he took precautions. But when the doctor came back in with a smile and small clipboard, he fears were put to rest.

He held your hand as the doctor told you the good news, you would now be parents. You both smiled widely and turned to give him a long kiss that Reid felt for minutes after.

His whole world came together in that minute as he watched the love of his life put her hands on her stomach so delicately. Reid rested his hands on top of yours in awe.

“I hope it’s a boy.” You whispered but he just shook his head. He didn’t care as long as it was yours, and it was. He had never been happier in his life.

“I love you.” Reid whispered and you looked up to see the love and adoration in his eyes.

You knew you had fallen for the right man in that moment. He was everything you ever wanted and needed.

He was perfect.


End file.
